Conventionally, in performing position control of a motor for operating an automatic transfer system, a robot, and the like, as shown in PTL 1, a technology of inserting a filter between a movement command generation unit and a control unit to achieve smooth acceleration/deceleration by performing filter processing of a movement command of a motor has been known.